Después del Portal
by Kutral
Summary: Luego de sus Vacaciones en el Mundo de los Espíritu, Asami y Korra, no han tenido ni un momento a solas. Deseosas de estar juntas, su más grande anhelo podría estar apunto de ocurrir.
1. Capítulo 1: En mis sueños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoria, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

El fanfic en principio lo postee en mi tumblr, es el primero que escribo.

 **Capitulo 1: En mis sueños**

\- Asami... - murmuró Korra entre sueños, acercándose más para estrechar a la pelinegra entre sus brazos.

Pudo oír el murmullo de Asami en respuesta a su abrazo, Korra sonrió y besó el hombro de su compañera.

\- Buenos días...- Susurró en su oído.

\- Buenos días Korra - Contestó Asami con voz somnolienta, se volteó quedando frente a frente con el Avatar, acarició su rostro y sin siquiera abrir los ojos, la besó.

Fue un beso cálido y tibio, que cobro intensidad a medida que sus cuerpos se acercaban y sus respiraciones se entrecortaban. Korra pudo sentir la lengua de Asami invadiendo sus labios, su rostro, mojándo todo con saliva, abarcándolo todo como su fuera un... un... perro oso polar.

\- ¡Naga! - gritó Korra - !ug! - tranquila, tranquila chica.

\- Al fin despiertas - dijo Jinora sonriendo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- Jinora... ¿cuánto hace que llevas aquí?

\- Un rato...- Korra tragó saliva, recordando avergonzada el sueño - Mi madre dice que el desayuno está, listo. Intenté despertarte pero no hubo caso, así que le pedí ayuda a Naga, y reo que resultó.

Naga se sentó al lado de Jinora estirando el cuello orgullosa, y la maestra aire le acarició la cabeza en recompensa. Korra sentía el corazón palpitar rápido.

\- ¿Di... dije algo mientras dormía? – preguntó la morena con la voz temblorosa, mientras sentía su rostro arder.

\- Nada que yo recuerde - contestó Jinora sonriente y cómplice, guiñándole un ojo – Apresúrate, casi estamos por terminar.

\- Sí enseguida voy.

El Avatar se dirigió al baño, para lavarse. En su mente aún podía recordar fragmentos de aquel sueño, acompañados de los recuerdos de sus días junto a Asami, en el Mundo de los Espíritus. ¡Como desearía haberla besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad!, todos esos días juntas ad portas de algo y sin concretarlo. Aquel beso somnoliento era el único del que Korra tenía recuerdo, pero ni siquiera sabía si era real o no, y ya que Asami no había mencionado nada al respecto, prefirió guardar silencio. Y atesorar aquel sueño que se repetía cada noche. No entendía porque no podía simplemente besarla y ya, al principio no quiso apresurar las cosas, ya que la muerte de Sato había sido reciente, pensaba que mezclar las cosas no sería conveniente. Con Asami se sentía distinta como si quisiera hacer las cosas bien, como si quisiera que todo saliera perfecto, pero quizás lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Y lo peor de todo es que desde que regresaron no han tenido un momento a solas, Asami por supuesto se hizo cargo de la reconstrucción de Ciudad República e Industrias Futuro. Korra por su parte, estuvo presente en la dimisión de Wu, ayudando en el establecimiento de los estados y en el proceso de elección de sus líderes. Apenas ayer había arribado de vuelta a Ciudad República, y en cuanto iba camino a ver Asami, el Presidente Raiko la interceptó pidiéndole una reunión.

Por supuesto ambas sabían que esto sería así, pero Korra estaba deseando el momento en que pudiera estar de nuevo a solas con Asami, y verla sonreír una vez más.

\- Buenos días Korra

\- Buenos días, Pema. ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Meditando en el Templo, ya sabes cómo es Tenzin – ambas solaron una risita – ¿Estás bien cariño?, pareces algo… preocupada

\- No es eso, es… - la morena se sonrojo – no sé cómo decírtelo Pema

\- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

\- Extraño a Asami, más que eso quiero b… – Korra esperó un momento, mirando el rostro de Pema para ver su reacción, ella le sostuvo la mirada conteniendo una sonrisa

\- ¿B?... – preguntó Pema animando al avatar a continuar

\- B… besarla – Korra se sonrojo y evitó la mirada de Pema

\- Creí que ya había ocurrido eso en el Mundo de los Espíritus – dijo resuelta Pema

\- ¿Qué?... – corra escupió un poco de comida - yo… eh… pues – El rostro de la morena ardía cada vez más – ¿Có - cómo no te sorprende lo que te dije?

\- Casi todos aquí saben lo que ocurre entre tú y Asami, a nadie le parece extraño. ¿Por qué no se han besado?

\- No lo sé, quise esperar un tiempo prudente a que las cosas se calmaran para ella, ahora siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, pero no sé ni cómo ni cuándo besarla

\- Deberías ir directo al grano, si hubiera esperado a que Tenzin diera el primer paso, yo no sería la madre de nuestros cuatro maravillosos y agotadores maestros aire.

\- ¿Dices que la bese y ya?

\- ¡Claro!, eres el avatar después de todo, has enfrentado a varios enemigos, no debe ser tan difícil darle un beso a la chica que amas – Pema contuvo una risita, mientras el rostro de Korra se encendía

\- Gracias Pema. Debo ir a hablar con el Presidente Raiko, el desayuno estuvo delicioso como siempre – el Avatar se despidió presurosa abrazándola

\- Suerte en todo Korra – dijo Pema abrazándola fuerte – ve por ella

La morena abandonó rápidamente la habitación y se dirigió a las afueras del templo, cuando se preparaba para surcar los cielos rumbo a Ciudad República una voz que deseaba oír hace mucho, la detuvo.

\- ¡Korra!


	2. Capitulo 2: Sólo tu y yo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoria, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 2: Solo tú y yo**

\- A… Asami – Korra no podía parara de sonreir- ¡qué sorpresa!, te ves…

\- ¿Elegante como siempre?, ven acá – Asami disminuyó la distancia entre ambas y abrazó fuertemente al Avatar.

Se separaron lentamente como si no quisieran hacerlo, Korra sentía un ardor en el pecho y el urgente deseo de acercase más a Asami, por su parte la CEO sentía cada parte de su cuerpo vibrar y la necesidad de acortar la distancia entre ambas, sin embargo, sabía que debía esperar a un lugar más prudente para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó la morena un tanto turbada, pero alegre

\- Ocupada, pero creo que las cosas van bien. Estoy tratando de reconstruir todo congeniando ambos mundos, ha sido un poco caótico la verdad.

\- Lamento el desastre – se disculpó el Avatar, colocando su mano detrás de su cuello

\- No tienes por qué, nos salvaste a todos – le sonrió la pelinegra, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Korra

\- Fue un trabajo en equipo – Korra, le sostuvo la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír, vio como Asami se mordía el labio inferior.

La respiración de Korra aumentó y tuvo que aferrar su brazo izquierdo y desviar la mirada para contenerse. Asami se apartó un poco.

\- ¿Qué te parece si cenamos y nos ponemos al día de lo que ha sucedido? – dijo la CEO, como si nada

-¿Una cena?

\- Sí, en mi casa, sólo tú y yo, ¿qué te parece? – Asami estaba ansiosa por la respuesta, pero controló su voz para parecer tranquila, llevaba años de experiencia tratando con personas en su trabajo.

\- ¡Me parece estupendo! – Korra no pudo contener su alegría – ¿a qué hora?

\- 8:30 pm, ¿te parece bien? – La pelinegra volvió a morderse el labio, ¡al fin podría estar con Korra a solas!, apenas podía contener su alegría

\- ¡Me parece perfecto! ¿Un momento qué hora es?

\- Las 9:15

\- ¡Oh!, debo irme… - el Avatar miró a la pelinegra, en son de disculpa. A Asami, le pareció tan tierna que la abrazó inmediatamente.

Se despidieron de esta forma, alargando el abrazo un poco más de lo necesario. Al separarse Korra saltó y surcó los cielos en dirección a Ciudad República, sin ánimo alguno de ver al presidente. Asami por su parte, recorrió el resto del templo en busca de Tenzin, necesitaba discutir unos asuntos de la reconstrucción con él, ya que era miembro del consejo de la cuidad, y conocido de ella, se sentía más cómoda hablando con él. Sin embargo su mente divagaba en otros lugares, cómo en aquel beso que compartió con Korra en el Mundo de los Espíritus, no había querido mencionar nada pues Korra parecía no recordarlo, tal vez estaba aún dormida cuando ocurrió, de todos modos Asami ya se había decidido esta noche besaría a Korra, y esta vez ambas estarían lo bastante despiertas como para recordarlo.

¡Ah!, lo tenía todo planeado, primero una cena disfrutando de los fideos favoritos de Korra y una grata conversación para ponerse al día, posteriormente la llevaría a pasear por su hogar y finalmente la besaría bajo las estrellas, para luego pedirle que se quedara a dormir con ella, tal y como lo habían hecho tantas veces durante sus vacaciones.

Las horas para ambas se pasaron volando y llegó el momento de su cita. Después de darle muchas vueltas Korra decidió que ir vestida tal como estaba era la mejor opción, mientras tanto Asami no tuvo ni tiempo de cambiar su habitual atuendo. Sin embargo ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para lo que se venía

\- El Avatar Korra ha llegado – anunció el mayordomo, abriéndole las puertas a la morena

Korra entró torpemente, se sentía tan ansiosa y feliz que no podía controlar bien sus movimientos, su amplia sonrisa desapareció en cuanto se encontró frente a frente con Asami, quién la miraba de reojo, con cara de disculpa.

\- Korra… - susurró Asami con un dejo de preocupación

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Korra sin ocultar su consternación, el tiempo que sentía una cosa peluda y roja, subir por su cuerpo y colocarse en su hombro

\- ¡Ey!, ¡ey!, ¡Korra!, no sabía que venías a cenar con nosotros, ¿verdad Pabu?

\- Bolín… - dijo sorprendida Korra, mirando sin embargo a Asami, quién sonrió incómoda y se encogió de hombros.

Al parecer el deseo de ambas, estaba lejos de cumplirse…


	3. Capítulo 3: Es más fácil pedir perdón

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoria, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 3: Es más fácil pedir perdón que permiso**

\- Lamento todo esto, se supone que Bolin se encargaría de su familia – se disculpó Asami, una vez que estuvieron sentadas en la mesa.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Bolin, siempre se le escapan las cosas de control – la tranquilizó el Avatar, evitando que el aludido la escuchara.

Desde el otro extremo de la mesa Bolin las miraba avergonzado, colocando ojitos de cachorro, mientras embutía su comida. Ya le había pedido disculpas a Asami en todo el trayecto hacia el comedor, al parecer el maestro tierra confundió las fechas y en vez de venir y llevarse a su familia a su nueva casa en el Reino Tierra, tal y como habían acordado con Asami, pensó que podría quedarse un par de días para descansar de su trabajo. Luego de que se abriera el nuevo portal, Bolin estuvo presuroso de enlistarse en las tropas del Reino Tierra y ayudar con la reconstrucción. Lamentaba haberle arruinado la noche a sus dos mejores amigas, pero ya se le había ocurrido una solución. Le susurró unas instrucciones a Pabu, y el hurón de fuego hizo su trabajo inmediatamente, recorriendo la mesa en toda su extensión, como un huracán, botando cada plato servido, ensuciándolos a todos.

\- ¡No, Pabu! Hurón malo– le reprendió Bolin, fingiendo enfado, después de todo su carrera de actor rindió sus frutos, todos creyeron que el pequeño escandalo causado fue culpa de Pabu y no de Bolin – Bueno, creo que tendremos que dejar la cena hasta aquí e ir a limpiarnos – vociferó, expresando los pensamientos de todos.

Acercándose a sus amigas, recogió a Pabu quién insistentemente ensuciaba la polera de Korra, mientras esta y Asami intentaban detenerlo.

\- Creo que todos necesitamos un baño – dijo Bolin, mientras tomaba a Pabu en sus brazos - Señoritas… - se despidió de sus amigas guiñándoles un ojo, antes de voltearse y guiar a su familia hacia los baños.

Korra escucho la sexy risa que Asami intentaba contener sin mucho éxito, el Avatar aún no procesaba lo que había pasado, la imagen de Asami y ella bañándose juntas seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza, produciendo que la sangre se concentrara en aquella zona de su cuerpo.

\- Bueno, no queda más que bañarnos, ¿no crees? – dijo la pelinegra

\- ¿Ah?

Tomando ese ah por respuesta, cogió a la morena del brazo, sacándola de su asiento y guiándola a través de su hogar hacia su habitación. Korra la seguía por inercia, ligera como un autómata, intuía hacia donde se dirigían, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que podría pasar en aquel lugar como para prestar atención a los detalles o pronunciar palabra alguna. Mientras tanto Asami ya podía saborear el momento en que encontrara a solas con Korra, por supuesto se sentía nerviosa, excitada y temerosa, pero no quería demostrárselo al Avatar, quería que se sintiera segura con ella, que estuviera tranquila y pensaba que si bien lo que había planeado no salió como quería, esta situación podría ser mucho mejor.

Una vez que llegaron al dormitorio de Asami, esta cerró la puerta con cerrojo, Korra se sobresaltó.

\- Por si algún empleado viene a verme – la pelinegra contestó a la pregunta no formulada de la morena.

\- Este lugar es gigante – admitió fascinada la morena

Korra miro a su alrededor. La amplia habitación contaba con baúles, un armario gigante, un escritorio con sus respectivos artículos de rigor, ventanales gigantes cubiertos con cortinas de igual tamaño, en uno de ellos el Avatar que daban a lo que Korra intuyó era un balcón. Al centro del dormitorio se encontraba una cama tamaño King, y al fondo, una puerta que guiaba a lo que la morena supuso sería el baño. Todo estaba decorado acorde a los colores de la Nación del Fuego y tenía impregnado el buen gusto y la elegancia de Asami.

\- Supongo que lo es – admitió la CEO – ¿qué tal si nos desvestimos? – pregunto como si nada, mientras Korra la miraba un tanto turbada, Asami comprendió y sonriendo la tranquilizo – Ya sabes para bañarnos, si te sientes incómoda por allá hay un trasbastidor – le miró coqueta, deseando en realidad que se desvistiera delante de ella.

\- Está bien – Aclaró el Avatar – mientras no mires, será como en nuestras vacaciones – aseveró, mintiendo. Claro que durante su estadía en el Mundo de los Espíritus se habían desvestido muchas veces la una delante de la otra, incluso antes de eso, cuando sufrió las secuelas de su lucha con Zaheer, Asami la ayudó a vestirse, ya habían divisado ciertas partes de sus cuerpos, pero ahora se sentía distinto, la atmosfera era más pesada, casi sofocante, y un calor que Korra no lograba identificar le recorría todo el cuerpo, aquel ardor en el pecho y los deseos de estar más y más cerca de Asami la abrumaban con tal intensidad que casi no podía pensar.

Mientras se desvestían, ambas desviaron la mirada evitando caer en la tentación, sin embargo Korra no pudo aguantar más y miró de reojo a su compañera, tragando saliva y conteniendo el aliento en cuando encontró la mirada de Asami sobre ella abarcándola en su totalidad. Ambas tuvieron la misma idea, al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, la morena fue más rápida y cediendo al fin a sus instintos, acortó la distancia entre ambas, utilizando un poco de ayuda del aire control, se deshizo de la última prenda que le falta a Asami, quedando ambas en igualdad de condiciones. En ropa interior, y sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos, Korra tomó de la cintura a Asami tocando la sedosa piel de la pelinegra la atrajo hacia sí, la CEO sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron emocionados, colocó ambas manos en el cuello de Korra sintiendo su fuerte pulso. Ambas se acercaron deseosas en busca de los labios de la otra, uniéndose en un beso caliente y frenético, un beso que estuvieron esperando durante mucho tiempo. El ritmo de sus labios aumento de intensidad, dando paso al juego de lenguas, sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más, sin perder ni un centímetro la una de la otra. Asami mordió el labio inferior de la morena un poco antes de que ambas se separaran en busca de aire. Descansaron en busca de aliento sin separarse, los rostros frente a frente, separados por apenas unos centímetros.

\- ¡Vaya!, ¿qué fue eso? – Preguntó la pelinegra

\- Ya sabes e… es más fácil pedir perdón que permiso – contestó sonriente el Avatar

Asami sonrió ampliamente, acortando nuevamente la distancia que las separaba.


	4. Capítulo 4: Fuego y Agua

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoria, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 4: Agua y fuego**

Korra utilizó el peso de su cuerpo para acorralar a Asami contra el suelo, recorrió a punta de besos el cuello, los hombros, el busto y el abdomen de su amada, dejando un rastro cálido y ardiente en cada parte en que se posaban sus labios. La respiración de Asami era entrecortada, mientras más descendía la morena hasta su bajo vientre, más le costaba recobrar el aliento a la CEO. Korra sonreía al notar la excitación de su amante y continuó bajando hasta toparse con su ropa interior, dando pequeños besos y lamidas por doquier, al son de los gemidos de Asami, de un momento a otro, utilizando sus dientes arranco las bragas de la pelinegra.

\- Ey!, pensé que sería justo desvestirnos al mismo tiempo – alegó coquetamente la pelinegra, en el mismo momento que la morena le sonreía por encima de sus caderas, los mechones desordenados caían a los costados de su rostro, dándole un toque salvaje. Asami tragó saliva

\- Ya sabes es mejor…

\- No servirá la misma frase dos veces – le reprendió divertida la CEO - Mi turno… - Asami, se incorporó quedando frente a frente con Korra, mediante un ligero movimiento deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa. El Avatar la miró de hito a hito, lamiéndose los labios.

\- Ve… veo que no te incomoda, des… desnudarte primero – Korra se sintió nerviosa y cautivada por el cuerpo de su amante.

\- Para nada… y ahora es momento de que te me unas

Asami, tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos atrayéndola hacia sí, besándola sin descanso, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, bajando por sus hombros, tocando su espalda y quitándole el brasier a Korra, a lo que esta respondió acercando sus cuerpos desde la espalda de Asami. El roce de sus pechos, animó a la pelinegra a continuar, y comenzó a bajar lamiendo el cuello de la morena y mordisqueándolo en ciertas partes, Korra arqueó la espalda, momento que aprovecho la pelinegra para tomarla por las caderas, deslizar su ropa interior hacia abajo, y montarla encima de ella. Utilizó una mano para apoyarse en el suelo, mientras que con la otra dirigía el movimiento rítmico de caderas de Korra. Ambas se sentían como si fueran a morir de placer, ardiendo como el fuego, derritiéndose como el agua, cada movimiento más frenético y fuerte que el anterior, cada gemido las animaba a continuar.

\- Espe… espera un segundo, quie… Quiero – Korra logró articular entrecortadamente, mirando hacia abajo.

Asami no necesito más palabras para entender, tomó a la morena de la cintura y suavemente deshizo la postura en la que se encontraban, levantándose se dirigió hasta su cama y se tumbó boca arriba.

\- Ven acá – animo a la morena para que la acompañara, Korra obedeció alegre, y tímidamente se incorporó colocándose sobre su amada, bajo la mano hasta el bajo vientre de Asami y se detuvo

\- La verdad yo nunca… - comenzó a explicar tímida, la pelinegra soltó una risita y la miró tiernamente

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco, lo he hecho antes – Confesó Asami, y ambas se rieron aliviadas – sólo se gentil – la pelinegra, tomó la mano de la morena, y la presionó animándola a continuar.

Korra, se sentía torpe, hacerlo gentilmente, lentamente introdujo sus dedos dentro de su amada, al tiempo que Asami levantó las caderas para animarla a continuar, e imitó a la morena comenzando a explorarla por dentro. Una vez que ambas se acostumbraron al cuerpo de la otra comenzaron a mover más y más rápido sus dedos. Asami podía ver y sentir a Korra contrayéndose con cada sacudida, y la morena podía contemplar como la pelinegra arqueaba la espalda cada vez más, hasta que ambas se desplomaron, desahogándose en un gemido final.

La morena se acurrucó al lado de Asami, quién se dio vuelta para mirarla de frente, los ojos de ambas relucían y rubor de sus mejillas delataba lo que acababa de suceder. Se quedaron un momento así contemplándose la una a la otra, pensando en lo afortunadas que eran de estar juntas.

\- ¿Qué te parece… si te quedas a dormir? – preguntó Asami, tomando un mechón del cabello de Korra y dejándolo detrás de su oreja.

\- Una excelente idea – sonrió sin ocultar su alegría Korra, acercándose un poco más a Asami.

\- Y… ¿qué te parece repetir esto nuevamente? – preguntó coqueta Asami

\- Suena perfecto – contestó Korra, terminando la oración en un beso.

-Fin-


End file.
